Team Sonic Racing / Quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Team Sonic Racing. Sonic the Hedgehog "Anyone need an assist?" "Back in business! Thanks!" "Bam!" "Bam! That's what you get!" "Careful guys! We have Ultimates in play!" "Gotcha!" "Great! Just the thing I needed!" "Ha ha! Eat Wisps!" "Hey! Don't text and drive!" "Hey! Uncool!" "Hey! Who needs their bacon saved?" "Hurry up! We need to close the gap." "Just want I needed! Thanks!" "I'll get it my best shot!" "I'm clearing the road!" "Let's go ultimate on these guys!" "Man, that's embarrassing." "Move over! Hedgehog on a mission!" "Ooof, nobody saw that right?" "Ow! I just got buildozed by Ultimates!" "Step aside! I've got places to be!" "Sweet! Let's do this!" "Taking it to the top!" "Thanks!" "This team's gonna be hard to beat, guys" "Uh oh. These guys are monsters." "Watch where you're going!" "What a stupid place to put a wall." "Whoa, these guys are tough!" "Yeah, that's the boost I needed!" "You better back off! Our team rocks!" Miles "Tails" Prower "Accelerating is exhilarating! Thanks!" "And I'm outtie!" "Bam! Right up the tailpipe!" "Cool! Thanks!" "Could you PLEASE move?" "Couldn't have gotten this far without Wisps!" "Cranking it up!" "Ha ha! Messed your makeup, Rouge!" "He shoots! He scores!" "Huge boost! Thanks!" "I can feel those gees! Thanks!" "I'm accurate as always, Omega!" "I'm road!" "It's called "Ultimate power" for a reason!" "Jeez! That was one time Rouge, one time!" "Last look, losers!" "Learn your lesson? We rule!" "Let's activate Team Ultimate!" "Mud, lava, water... bring it on!" "Rookie move, Tails" "Spoiler alert: We're gonna crush you!" "Thanks!" "The synergy is incredible!" "They don't think it be like it is, but it do." "Who needs help?" "Who's your daddy, Shadow?" "You left me no choice!" Knuckles the Echidna "Boom! Nailed ya!" "Come on, seriously?" "Coming through!" "I can't be doing that!" "Let's do that Team Ultimate thing!" "Get out of my way!" "If you scratch my car, so help me..." "I'm off! Thanks!" "It's on!" "It's Team Ultimate time!" "Knock it off!" "Pay attention, Knuckles!" "Roads, schmoads... I ain't slowin' down!" "See ya!" "Take that!" "Thanks, buddy!" "That blur is me!" "That shouldn't have been there!" "Watch it!" "Yes! Plowin' through like a tank!" "You mess with us and you're going down!" Shadow the Hedgehog "It takes more than a wall to stop me!" "Looks like we're in for a fight." "Ouch." "Slingshot successful." "That was unpleasant." "Ultimate! We're unstoppable." "Unh! Nasty Wisps." "We've earned Ultimate status. Let's activate!" "Yes. Back in the running." "You better get used to that." "You deserved that." Rouge the Bat "Can't wait to return the favor!" "Dang! These boys are tough and then some!" "Don't say I never got you anything!" "From me to you!" "Get off my tail, Tails! Shouldn't you be doing something more your speed? Like sitting on a bench perhaps?" "Ha! Not bad!" "Hot stuff, coming through!" "Oh, yeah, baby! Gotcha!" "Ow! Hey!" "Thanks! I'll get you back on the flipside!" "Thanks, hun!" "That was your fault!" "That's how you do it!" "Well, that was unpleasant!" "Who wants to change up with me?" "Whoa! That's fast!" "You're about to learn a fabulous new lesson!" E-123 Omega "Accept my thanks or be destroyed." "I need to recalibrate after that." "Impact achieved." "Losers: Left in dust." "Negative input experienced." "Noted. Caution exercised." "Pairs sensors activated. Ow." "Perhaps I should update my driving protocols." "Success: Target destroyed." "Switch to magnified performance "Ultimate" mode." "Target acquired." "Warning: Ultimates in play!" "Wisp/Big collision completed." "Your support is appreciated." Amy Rose "Buh bye!" "Ha ha! Gotcha!" "Help! I really need a Skimboost." "Hope you like this!" "I can't stand road hogs!" "Let a lady through!" "Silver! What the heck?" "Stay on course. I'm gonna boost off you!" Chao "Can't win against the Team Ultimate!" "Easy peasy!" "No problem for me!" "That was dangerous!" "Woohoo!" Big the Cat "Did I do that?" "Did that hurt, Tails?" "Goodbye, everybody." "I want to Skimboost. It's fun." "I'll come back and fix that." "I'm right here!" "I'm sure it was an accident." "Ouch." "Our team has a pretty good chance." "Our team just likes being together." "Thank you, Silver." "This is fine." "What was that for, Knuckles?" "Will you be my Slingshot friend?" "Wow. Come fly with me guys." "You guys should try this." "You hit by accident, Blaze." "You were suppose to catch it, Blaze." Blaze the Cat "Consider this a warning!" "Do you really think you can beat us?" "Feel the heat, Big!" "Get ready for a tough battle, team." "Good teamwork! Thanks!" "I smacked you, Shadow!" "Look for me up ahead." "My gift to you, Knuckles!" "No fear, they are leagues ahead." "One less hazard." "Slingshot successful." "Solid hit, Rouge!" "Thanks! That is the speed I need." "That was unpleasant." "This team is playing to win, guys!" "Time to go Ultimate!" Silver the Hedgehog "Careful out there!" "Get ready for a tough race, team." "Great! I'll take it!" "I won't let you slow me down!" "I'm behind you, ready for a boost!" "It's a hit!" "Let's show these guys some Ultimate power!" "Make way for the superior team!" "Move it!" "Thanks! I'll look over my shoulder." "Thanks! That's the speed I need!" "Well done! I'm out of here!" "You'll wish you never challenged us!" Vector the Crocodile "Comin' in for my Slingshot!" "Easy! I'm lining up for my boost!" "I'm crookin' now! Thanks!" "Ouch, right in the kisser!" "Ultimate power? We got this in the bag." "What's with all the Wisps?" "Whoa, that didn't go as planned." Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Quotes Category:Sonic Games Quotes